voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred's Opinions
The following is a collection of writings by Wizard Alfred: First Writings Introduction Wizard Alfred is an old man, who claims to be capable of impossible feats. Wizard Alfred lives in isolation, on the shore of Krolesk. Occasionally, men are seen with Alfred, these men, upon being questioned, they say that they are his apprentices. What happens in Alfred's tower, seems to stay in Alfred's tower. It has been noted, Alfred has an obsession with tea and pipe tobacco, and has been one of the biggest buyers of both Tea and pipe tobacco. Some visitors have noticed, that crystals in Wizard Alfred's tower seem to talk, as if men were imprisoned into the crystals... Quite a peculiar fellow he be. END OF INTRODUCTION Hello and welcome, do not let the title fool you, I really did propose to a glass, but it gave me the silent treatment. Anyways, onto business, there are many different groups in Krolesk, most of them have some branch in other nations, typically, they only meddle in Krolesk affairs, rarely they meddle in other nations affairs. The Order - Sinister fellows, a group which has a fetish for black robes. They typically hunt for powerful artifacts and destroy any power/thing/object capable of stopping them. They have few enemies, the most notable being The Keepers, as well as the Royal Legion. The Order is very mischievous some say they can teleport around.. The Order was founded by a 'Vilatro' many years ago. The Order has a few traditions, the most notable being abducting an important person, and bringing him/her to a meeting to try and negotiate an alliance between the two parties. They see it as a symbol of respect, gratitude, etc... Quite odd if you ask me. Some more elite members of the Order can even abduct the mind, though, no harm can be done to it, it can be talked to, interrogated, and such. So it does little good to any of the Order to abduct minds... But alas, they are shady fellows which have their own ideas. The Keepers - Strange fellows, I met one of them once. They're near immortal, they can live for an eternity, but they can be easily killed with a sword. Typically they're quite wise, and rarely come out of hiding, they prefer peace, and they despise The Order. The most notable Keeper is 'Rosegnar' who created a book and some artifacts, capable of destroying the leader of The Order. The artifacts have since been lost. The second most notable Keepers are Vilatro and Navoeki. Vilatro went against the ideal set of the Keepers and was banished by a majority vote. Navoeki chased after Vilatro hoping to destroy him, so that he could do no harm. Ever since, both Navoeki and Vilatro have been going after each-other, they use mortal followers to try and destroy the other... Netra - Netra, a prince of the Nether. Typically his follower's think he can be brought back to the world. The followers are a bit loony and have issues with the followers of Argoth. Little to note about them. They do however, despise the Order, because of it's meddling in the Nether, so if asked to work alongside cultists of Argoth, to destroy the Order, they would gladly accept. Argoth - Argoth, a prince of the Nether. Typically his followers... are... Weird, to say the least. They want to have a full-scale genocide of all Netherans, yet they also want to bring back Argoth... A bit loony if you ask me. The cultists of Argoth, also despise the Order, and want to bring it to an end, along with many other groups or cults. Argoth cultists would happily work alongside with the Netra cultists to battle against the Order, if the offer ever came up. Argoth cultists have an 'elitist' mindset, and want to destroy all other groups/cults/organizations, and have a monopoly in the black market. The Silver Patriarch - A hard-to-find group. They lurk within shadows. Originally founded by Jaylem Jarude, they have since come and gone throughout the ages. Typically very wise and strong fighters. They are near extinct, as always, so, if they were ever brought back into full-force, they'd be far more worthy of mention. They are best known for their armor, with a silver trim. They are loyal followers of the Keepers, and do as the Keepers command. A sort of puppet organization to the Keepers, but still, they do what is requested by the Keepers. The Royal Legion - Hard to define as a 'group' but oh well. They are an army, originally they come from Esgard, originally the group came with Jaylem Jarude and conquered Krolesk, and many other places. The first Republic of Krolesk banished them, they later came back and removed the Republic, and put instead, a king. Then the King tricked them, and they were banished once more. In the Voldranian Calendar, 66 AE, they were un-banished. The Amulets of old - Not a group, but very notable. Powerful amulets existed long ago, these amulets would grant the wearer strength and also take control of the wearer, they typically possessed the wearer to do things that the wearer would never otherwise do. Since the time of these amulets, they have disappeared. Some say the amulets contain trapped souls, no one really knows though. The rings of the nine - Ancient rings, each of the Keepers had created orders to do their bidding. These orders were led by 9 men. The 9 men each had an amulet of old, and a ring with a trim. Depending on the trim, one can easily figure out who their loyalties are with. All the rings have the same symbol on them, three dragons chasing after each other, the dragons apear to be consuming each other, but on closer look, three men are seen, each riding one of the dragons. The rings are reference to idea of "Chaos, Order and Balance" A purple trim - Typically one of the nine leaders of the Order. A gold trim - High ranking members of the Silver Patriarch. A blue trim - Generals of the Royal Legion. A diamond trim - Rings which were given to the nine great kings, passed on to their children and children's children, etc. A red trim - Rings of the Nether, given to the nine great Netheric princes. A black trim - Rings of the End, given to those who ruled the End at one point, before it became a desolate wasteland. A white trim - Unknown A green trim - Unknown A dark red\light blue trim - Unknown All the rings do share some common traits though. Such as giving the wearer the ability to manipulate time, and some other abilities which are unique to each of the many rings. There are 81 rings in all, scattered throughout the world. Second Writings Now then, with the Royal Legion returning soon, I suppose it is due time to write of them, their views, values and why they happily accepted the invite back to Krolesk. The Royal Legion is just that, a Royal Legion, originally they served the Kings of Esgard, then of course, their leader, Jaylem Jarude set sail for new lands. Then Jaylem Jarude and a handful of the Royal Legion found Krolesk, they sent word back and the rest of the Royal Legion came to help out with issues... issues with the natives. Over time, the Royal Legion grew a bit powerful, and the first Republic, banished them. They were banished because, they were a bit too eager to go on a genocide of all Netherans. Then their help was requested, they returned, after they helped, they were tricked into going back to Esgard. Where they then received a letter claiming they were banished. They stayed in Esgard, training, recruiting more men, and so forth, then they received the recently sent letter, now they will be returning. The Royal Legion is no ordinary army, they have very strict anti-Netheran views, and even more strict views on magic usage. They will likely come back, and rid Krolesk of all mage and Netheran types. Not a bad thing. They tend to value honor, they fight honorably, a 'sneak attack' to them is considered a disgrace. They are quite honorable, noble and quite well learned too. I don't think they'll be leaving Krolesk after they arrive, least, not anytime soon. Also, it seems, I will be taking the position of Assistant Chief Archive Keeper. I'm quite excited, I can work in the libraries, surrounded by arcane knowledge, once more! Anyhow... The Royal Legion has been everywhere, they even visited the once beautiful wasteland of what is called 'Voldrania'. They sent a few documents about their trip there to me. They said it was 'A once lovely place, turned to rubble, brimstone everywhere, all the waters of this land are nothing more than molten rock. Little water exists, trees cease to grow, it is a wasteland of unspeakable horror. We did find a few books though, which seem to have survived whatever terror happened here.' That however was two years ago. The books, supposedly the books are being brought with them, here, to Krolesk. Exciting times these be! The return of the Royal Legion, the end of the Kings, and the beginning of the New Republic! Third Writings I say! What a BLAST that was! Men fighting for their homeland, men invading! By jolly, I think it was the greatest battle I've seen in ages! Oh wait, I've been stuck on this forsaken island for ages! Blasted time traveling... I'll have to wait 200 or 300 years until men create the fusion thingummyig and then I can continue time traveling... In the meantime, the battle of Evon'Kal... Quite interesting. The absolute first time the Order fought for Krolesk... Which raises questions, what do they want in Krolesk? Quite honestly, they were protecting something, and to protect it, they had to defend Krolesk from invaders. Anyhow, their warriors are quite amazing to say the least. I saw one of them decapitate fifteen Ivon soldiers in a matter of minutes. Impressive to say the least. That type of training, the armor he had, the Order definitely went full-force with the defense, they spared no expenses it seems. However, it is a sad day... The last remnants of the Argoth and Netra cultists were killed. They had to throw themselves into battle one last time... A shame it is... However, from my experiences, they will return in due time. So, quite fun. Then of course, the Royal Legion makes a stunning appearance... Then they left. Nearly as soon as they arrived, they left. Damn royal pains in the ass! So then, not only did the Royal Legion come, they came with unexpected company... I swear, Krolesk is cursed. We loose the two most radical groups in a war, and an even more radical group of radicals arrives! Its as bad as Jason Vrock being killed and the Senate being introduced.. We keep going down the path of change! Quite terrible! Anywho, the Justiciars arrived, just a few hours after the Royal Legion departed to Ivonskye... Bad news is, the Justiciars, are another branch of The Order... Which means the worst to say the least. They value honor better than The Order in general though, so, not a bad loss, just a very terrible exchange, I'd rather have the cultists than more members of The Order... Back into the depths of Krolesk I go. Good day to you, reader of this article. Sincerely, Wizard Alfred, new Chief Archive Keeper. Fourth Writings Oh I say! How about that! The Royal Legion managed to remember my fetish for long, boring, redundant government documents! They picked some up for me when they visited that land.. Velron? Voldreeeenia?! Voldranian! No wait.. Voldrania, I think it was.. Regardless, I found some old letters in these documents, most of which have some connection to an old friend of mine, who recently was assassinated, Jason Vrock. Alright, where is that darn thing... Aha! Here it is! "Dear Rovan Hanoj, I understand you have very precious ties to this 'Order' but I honestly do not care. I have an entire kingdom to rule, and it is falling to pieces because of that damned Military Adviser I have. I have enough issues to worry about without some "Order" nonsense that consists of witless lunatics who run around in black robes screaming nonsense about some idiot named 'Vilatro'. I honestly, do not care for your "business deals", I do not care, I do not want a part of them, Keep your damned 'Order' nonsense out of Fallnavor. I best not get another letter, if I do, I will declare war, and you will feel the wrath of Fallnavor. Signed, King James Jaykay" "Dear King, James Jaykay, I understand you own a kingdom... 'Fallnavor' is it? I say, quite a nice bit of land. I'd like to make an offer, if Fallnavor becomes part of the Esgard Commonweal, I will spare it. I will not declare war on it, you can live on, with only a mere 15% tax every year. If not, then I must declare war, and it will be the end of Fallnavor. Simple. Signed, Jason Vrock, King of Krolesk, ambassador for the Esgard Commonwealth" "Dear James Navor II, I understand you're currently a highly ranked knight of Argoth, and also that you are considering... Leaving the order of Argoth? I must ask why you would want to leave the order of Argoth. It makes no sense to me. Please do reconsider or at least let me know why you're doing this. Signed, Josephine .M" "Dear Jonah Navor, I understand you are requesting services from the Order, rather immediate important services... You want us to supply you with many men, many weapons, many important scientific secrets... and you want us to freely give it, and hope you come to your heart's deep desire to pay us back...? HahahaHahaHA! You're insane. I will definitely send men to Fallnavor, but they are going to kill you, and your entire following of Netherans, and they shall destroy Fallnavor to the point of it sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Not even my fellow Keepers can save you now. Signed, Vilatro, Keeper of Injustice" "Dear James Navor II, I find your offer rather amusing, I will definitely come to Fallnavor with a bit of an army to help with your problems that are well... a bit centered around your...Uncle is it? Well, Jonah Navor won't be much of a problem when the Royal Guard is done in Fallnavor. Afterwards, I hope we can discuss terms of.. alliance? Perhaps Fallnavor joining the Esgard Commonwealth? Do at least consider it. Signed, Jason Vrock, King of Krolesk, Ambassador of the Esgard Commonwealth" "Dear James Navor II, I understand you've recently became King of Fallnavor, I say, quite the show. James Jaykay arrived in Krolesk safely, we'll be waiting for you, its all been set up, you'll have a rather nice job, you will work with good people, full benefits, and will be a part of something that will change the entire world. Imagine, a large branch of Argoth followers in every branch of the world.. Not only in every bit of the world, but in most cases, having some form of power, its like a world led by a single government... You will definitely not regret this. Signed, Josephine M" And that's all the letters I've found so far... Don't worry though, I've found everything else! Such as the list of things Fallnavor bought for it's military campaign, the list of things Hera and Fallnavor were up to, everything! Even the status of Akarv-Fallnavor affairs, well detailed, they almost detailed the number of hairs on the head of most Akarvian diplomats. Farewell for now. Signed, Wizard Alfred Fifth Writings It has come to my attention... Not many know what outside nations are like... mostly because none of them offer the freedoms Krolesk has to offer, so few leave Krolesk. I mean really, who wants to leave a nation which still allows for Dueling, Recreational use of Netherrack for non-government officials, Full freedom of speech, the right to meet with anyone you want at any time, The right to kill any government tyrants without question, The right to kill any Government official who seems corrupt, and furthermore, The right to have a weapon in the presence of extremely important government officials. Precisely. I love Krolesk. I went for a hike recently, paid a visit to several nations, here's what I learned.. AKARV: Nice folk. A bit uneasy when they see me walking around with a sword looking for night-crawlers to butcher and eat. Quite nice folk, very sane. They give a nice meaning to "peaceful democratic nation". I met a few of the Royal Legionnaires and then quickly left, as they didn't appreciate me going through the Royal Legion Spire... Odd. LLYSOS: Quite nice folk. I last visited them a long long time ago, they were tribesmen back then. They're quite technologically advanced. In fact, I think they might be able to fix my Wizard Tower... But I doubt it still.. JADOS: I didn't see much, a few cities, lots of forests, a few plains... They ignored me as if I were a figment of their imagination. I'm unsure what to make of them. RALKEIS: Lovely folk! If any stranger is seen, they're quickly interrogated for the safety of the nation. They are a very nice dictatorship, they've managed to exercise all their power, they are a supreme example of a great dictatorship... Which reminds me, the last few nations which got to a supreme dictatorship fell quite fast... EQUIS: ... I don't even know if anyone lives there... BARATAN: I'm quite unsure what to make of Baratan. Similar experience with Jados, they ignored me entirely... A shame, I just wanted to meet the people. SKYLYN: A small nation, quite small. They make a good vacation spot for Krolesk'Kans. I like meeting with Za'rae Navor VII, he always seems to know everything that is going on with other nations. VARRENHOLM: Similar experience to Baratan and Jados. They ignored me. I'm starting to think all of those Western Accord folk are racist. None of them acknowledged my presence, I had to wait in line quite often, terrible, terrible people the Accord folk are. SCAVORAN: I'm not sure about them... I want to meet that 'Professor Septimus' sometime. I think he'd be interesting to talk to. I think Rodesk and myself may pay him a visit sometime. HISUUANI CALIPHATE: Strange folk... I think Vala Khan summed them up nicely in her 'Arrogant Rant of the Week' (ARW) address. Sand huts. Snowy desert. Nice folk. Krolesk should look to them as an ally rather than a bunch of outsiders. AEA: No comment. ALTEN: No comment as well. NAMESS: I've rewritten this several times... I've come to this conclusion; 1. They're Netheran half-breeds. 2. They're radical double faced liars. Posing as mortals, but in reality, just Netherans. 3. I'd gladly help Ias Sofer with taking back the islands as long as I get some land for new Wizard Towers in both Akarv and Namess. 4. If I get the land, the towers must also be considered Krolesk Embassies. 5. Goodluck Ias Sofer. Sixth Writings Sphree... I recently had a long chat with Sphree.. Sphree has a long history, even though during most of it, he was imprisoned. Sphree is a Void Lurker. His origins are similar to Keepers, extremely unknown and highly unexplained. Sphree originally came around during the war of the Titans. The Titans were peculiar things, large beings, in fact, some of them were three times as tall as the average human. Quite odd. Now then, the Titans may have never existed, this is mostly from an old document. The Titans and Keepers had a war which waged on for a long, long time. The Keepers were victorious, at a cost. A weapon was forged by a group of Keepers, the Keepers made it so powerful, anything it comes into contact with will be harmed, Severely, spiders, night crawlers, humans, anything and everything would be harmed severely. They named the sword, the 'Titan's Sword'. After the war of the Titans, the sword was lost, and it claimed the lives of hundreds of Keepers, from all across the realms. The sword was eventually recaptured by the group which forged it, the group tried to destroy it, they even tried to weaken it, nothing worked. The group then decided to hide the sword with the most peculiar kingdom they could find... Kreshmir. Kreshmir was inhabited by Trikash, lots of Trikash, Kreshmir was known for the grand hall it had built during the time of the War of the Titans. The grand hall was covered in gold, diamonds, and gems of all sorts. The Trikash took pride in their grand hall, they swore it would never fall, that it would stand for eons. As time went on, rebellion happened in Kreshmir, a war started for unknown reasons, and the entire city was empty within only days... The city was forgotten with time... Sphree... Sphree came around during the war of the Titans, it was his idea to forge the sword in the first place, the sword was made from the rare diamonds, occasionally found intertwined with bedrock, deep below the surface of the world. Sphree told the group of Keepers about the strong diamonds in the bedrock, he also told them of a tree, a tree that got stronger with age, and more fire resistant with age, he said: "If you use a branch from that tree as the handle, the sword won't break anytime soon...". Once the sword was forged, the group of Keepers had it blessed by the Esgard Serpent, who at that time, was not so evil and corrupt as it is now. The sword was finished, and fit for battle. Armor was also made from similar Bedrock Diamonds, and a weaker sword, a sort of secondary weapon. A bow was also made from the tree which grew stronger with age. The secondary sword was given to Sphree, since Sphree had helped so much with the creation of the Titan's Sword. The armor was named the 'Armor of the Titans', the bow was named the 'Esphrius Bow'. The secondary sword was named 'Sphleek' by Sphree. The Keeper Osphreki was chosen to go out and end the war of the Titans, Osphreki was given the Titan's Sword, the Armor of the Titans, and the Esphrius Bow. Sphree accompanied Osphreki with Sphleek. The two worked side by side, they made a very worthy team, they eventually beheaded enough Titans, the Titans as a whole left the realms altogether and went back to where they came from. After the war of the Titans, after the celebration, the Titan's Sword, Armor of the Titans, and Esphrius Bow were all placed in the realm of the Keepers. Vilatro, the Keeper of Injustice, took the Titan's Sword and began a revolution in the realm of the Keepers. As time went on, Vilatro had a following, and was almost strong enough to kill the Esgard Serpent which forced all Keepers to abide by the rules which Keepers agreed to at the start of time. However, a betrayal happened to Vilatro. Vilatro was killed, the Titan's Sword lost. After the war of the Titans, Sphree made an agreement with the Trikash, the agreement was the Trikash get Osphreki, and Sphree gets to rule. The Trikash however, tricked them both. Sphree tricked Osphreki into visiting the Trikash, the Trikash managed to trap Osphreki in a cage after his arrival. The Trikash then made a deal with Osphreki, that he would be freed if he helped trap Sphree. Osphreki told the Trikash how to trap Sphree, and he was never freed. The Trikash used the knowledge, and trapped Sphree in a sphere. Then a large genocide of the Trikash happened, and a more radical group of Trikash took over everything. Knowledge about Sphree and Osphreki was lost. and Sphree was accidentally freed because of this large genocide and take over by a more radical group. The group of Keepers who forged the Titan's Sword finally heard about Trikash's trickery, and they helped the Trikash to trap Sphree, again. Sphree had killed off a majority of the Trikash in Kreshmir before he was finally stopped, this time however, he was trapped in a smaller sphere. This however, is all rumors and old fiction novels I kept in my closet. The war of the Titans, if it even happened, happened in the 'Aether' as they call it. Big realm, lots of floaty islands, lots of red dragons. Anyways, the forge where the Titan's Sword was made, is however, in this realm, supposedly. But, this is mostly from old novels I obtained over time, so its not reliable. At all. Kreshmir never existed for all I care, the Titan's Sword is a myth, Sphree is just another human on an ego trip. That's all there is to it. Good day now... Also thank the Krolesk News Publishers, for publishing this in the paper. I don't think anyone would ever read it if it weren't put in the paper. Seventh Writings An end is soon... An end to this indeed... I will confess, I am a Keeper. I am Keeper Detref. I had a sort of fetish for imprisoning and trapping all whom I pleased. But now, the new Era is drawing close, and a new evil will be unleashed... An evil which should not exist, yet it does.. As the new evil approaches, I realize, all I did, was in vein. I attempted to imprison all those who would've sped up the unleashing of the evil, but really, all I did, was speed it up with the imprisoning.. Since I imprisoned so many, the few which could do something hurried along and acted... Whereas, if I did not imprison so many, the few may not have acted, and perhaps there would have been more time.. Time is a resource which there is a shortage of. I bid you all good luck with the coming evil. I'm leaving this realm now, and I don't plan to come back. Krolesk has been great, Akarv has been edgey, and Jados has been loony, Thanks for the good time... Now.. I have a place to be. Good day to you all, my time is now. A Notice Wizard Alfred ended his writings there, but Sar'iil continued to write under Alfred's name. Sar'iil's wiritings can be found here: Sar'iil's Writings I AM BAAAAAAAACK - 95 AE Did you think I died? I almost did. In fact, I did. But I did not. Zafeski sent me back. Surprised? So was I. He told me I was to stop the false god. Bizarre, isn't it? But can words really be trusted, am I really being sincere? I also spoke with Sphree again - oh how I love to despise him. Sphree noticed a thing, a thing that has sent me into hiding - he's concerned for my safety. Touching coming from one who is responsible for killing so, so, very many. Though right, let me tell you all, all about it.. So the Serpent has in its possession a great hammer, made of rock that is unlike anything else. A rock of existence, a cornerstone of life. Its a bizarre tool. With it, the Serpent creates life from nothing, or turns created things into nothing. A tool unlike any other, which only the Serpent knows how to wield properly. The Serpent commands it too, like Sphree does with Sphleek. The Serpent sent its mighty hammer after me, through dimensions, time, space, all at once really. It struck me dead almost instantly. I could hear the Serpent having uttered the words for the hammer to strike me, right before it hit. So sudden... Then, I looked and saw Zafeski staring at me. He told me to come back, demanded I do. Said that I had to stop someone - can't recall who, traveling the realms rattles the memory a lot. So I'm back. Miss me? -''His Greatness, WIZARD ALFRED'' Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:In Character Category:Literature